Dear Beauty Queen
by Astia2
Summary: Piper McLean is the school dork but when she gets a job as the advice columnist, things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new story Dear, Beauty Queen. It might kinda clash with my other story CHB Karaoke but anyways. Oh and Piper do the disclaimer.**

**Piper: Sure, Astia2 doesn't own the characters from PJO or HoO. **

**A2: Thank you much more co-operative than Annabeth or Percy.**

**Percy and Annabeth: I HEARD THAT!**

**A2: Well, folks enjoy cause I gotta run. * Runs while screaming her head off* **

**Piper's POV**

Piper was having the worst day ever. Drew, her half sister had stole her all- important, worth 90% of my grade Greek Mythology project she had spent a billion hours slapping together and claimed it was hers. Her best friend, Leo was probably in coma right now because of how hard she had judo flipped her for telling she was drooling over the new guy, Jason Grace. Also she had just made enemies with the most popular girl in school, Reyna by spilling her Mystery Meat and her other best friend, Annabeth's Sloppy Joe all over her top which earned her an hour long lecture from Reyna and caused the new guy to think she was a freak. She might as well die right now.

During Piper's free period , Arianna or Ari, Annabeth's half sister and the editor of the school magazine came up and asked Piper to do a favor.

" Hey Pipes"

"Look Ari, I.."

" Pipes, I really need a favor, our advice columnist Christy, or was it , Chrissie never mind she just resigned"

" Gee, I wonder why" Piper muttered under her breath

" Anyways, I've asked everyone else in the school and no one wanted to replace her."

" So you came to ask me." Piper sighed " Well Ari.."

"Please Pippy" begged Ari with her signature puppy dog eyes.

" Fine!" said Piper rolling her eyes

" YES!" yelled Ari

"Um.. Ari I wasn't finished. On 2 conditions, one you never call me Pippy again and two I have to be anonymous, like no one can know I'm giving them advice."

"Deal" Ari said eagerly " Now, this year the school magazine will come out every 2 weeks instead of at the end of every semester. Got that. Also, I gonna email you the letters people sent me. I want at least ten of them done by this Friday , see you."

And with that Ari ran out.

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me" Piper sighed

**A2: I'm *pant* back everyone *pant* **

**Piper: Well, you did well. Knocked out both Annabeth and Percy cold. Are you sure you're not a daughter of Ares or Reyna's half sister **

**A2: No, I am definitely not a daughter of Ares or Bellona. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter please review also if you have any ideas just PM me. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter of Dear, Beauty Queen.*speak in a megaphone* Also, can I get someone to do the disclaimer. **

**Annabeth: Sure you can *smiles evilly***

**A2: AHHHHH! I thought you were knocked out. Please don't kill me.*cowers behind a chair***

**Annabeth: Oh you have a lot to learn , half sister and I won't kill for now. Anyways Astia2 doesn't own any of the characters from PJO or HoO **

**A2: Wait, why did you call me half-sister? **

**Annabeth: That's for me to know you to find out. Now on with the story**

**A2: Hey! That's my line! Well folks enjoy.  
**

**Piper POV**

After school, Piper walked all the home with Annabeth who was "studying" at her house, Leo would've come too but as Piper and Annabeth found out when they called him, he was currently at the hospital where he was "resting his broken bones" or as the girls assumed flirting with the nurses. As they were entering the Piper explained her new job as the advice columnist. And Annabeth well, she didn't take the news very well.

" You what !" screamed Annabeth.

" I kinda now work for your bossy and demanding half-sister and got a job as a advice columnist." muttered Piper.

" I know that , Pipes." said Annabeth like it was so incredibly obvious. " Well, it's my job as your best friend to help. You so who's the first idiot who wants advice" sighed Annabeth, plopping on Piper's bed.

"Okay" said Piper sitting at her desk while logging on to her email. " The first one is from CoNfUsEd it says: Dear ,Beauty Queen.."

" Wait up your anonymous name is Beauty Queen" questioned Annabeth.

" It wasn't my choice, your half sister chose it for me." explained Piper

"That makes it a whole lot clearer" muttered Annabeth

"Okay where was I" Piper cleared her throat " I have a crush on my best friend but I think he likes someone else. I don't want to ruin our friendship. What should I do ? From CoNfUsEd"

"Okay , Annabeth what should she do?" asked Piper

" Well, I would get rid of the girl but then he'd possibly hate the girl forever... " said Annabeth, flicking through one of the science magazines she "borrowed" from the Science Lab. "Maybe CoNfUsEd could get his attention, like sorta dress up like a girly girl." Piper got a sudden vision of Annabeth dressed up like Reyna or her cronies and shuddered.

" Maybe not." Piper said, still cringing at the idea of Annabeth dressed like a girly girl. Annabeth just shrugged.

"Well, do you have a better idea , Pipes." asked Annabeth.

" Well..um.. maybe she could ask him if he likes the other girl, if yes then there will always be other guys, if they're just friends then tell him you have a crush on him." suggested Piper.

Annabeth just stared at Piper awkwardly. " Um.. Annabeth why are you staring at me like that?"

" Oh.. just because that was an actual good suggestion" said Annabeth looking stunned.

Piper just rolled her eyes. " Just because my life is a tragedy doesn't mean I can't give good advice"

" Okay, who next?' asked Annabeth.

Piper and Annabeth spent the next hour and a half solving problems for the school magazine. Then stopped for a Churro Break, I mean who can resist Churros and a good five minute pillow fight.

" Okay , Annie..." said Piper

"DON'T EVER CALL ME ANNIE" yelled Annabeth throwing a pillow at Piper's face

" I thought we were done with the pillow fight" pouted Piper. Annabeth just shrugged.

" Fine! So, Miss Chase would you like to choose the next email." said Piper who was curtseying.

" Why yes I would, Miss McLean" Annabeth said curtseying back then sitting at the desk scrolling through the emails Ari had sent Piper. " Hey this one looks interesting." announced Annabeth.

" It's from someone called Wonder Boy, it says Dear Beauty Queen, I like this girl at school but I don't know her very well. Plus I don't want her to think I'm weird. Please help me, Wonder Boy."

"Well what do you think about this one Miss Advice Columnist ?" said Annabeth

"Well... Maybe he should get to know first, then start doing anything else" Piper said wisely, as Annabeth starting to type that up. " Well, Pipes that was the last question you had to answer." said Annabeth who quickly glanced at her watch. "Oh my god, Piper it's like 7:00 I've got to go see you tomorrow."

"Bye Annabeth" said Piper while studying for her Maths test she had tomorrow.

**A2: And that everyone was Chapter 2. Now can you tell me why you called me half sister.**

**Annabeth: You're quite slow for a child of Athena. **

**A2: What? **

**Annabeth: You were claimed last chapter, P- **

**A2: Once again, WHAT? **

**Annabeth: WOULD YOU JUST LET ME FINISH ?!**

***awkward silence* **

**Annabeth: Thank you! Now as I was saying Piper told me she saw a hologram of an owl on an olive branch above your head but she obviously didn't tell you. **

**A2: Okay so do I have to dye my hair and wear contacts now cause I not a blonde nor do I have grey eyes. **

**Annabeth: No you don't have, but it is weird that you don't look a child of Athena. Well we'll sort that later. Tune in for the next chapter of Dear Beauty Queen. **

**A2: Once again, THAT'S MY LINE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A2: Hey guys! **

**Annabeth: THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY WHEN YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOR WEEKS !**

**A2: Umm.. Well... Ahhh... I WAS BUSY! OKAY! **

**Annabeth: WHY I SHOULD PUT YOU IN A COMA! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! NOT UPDATING FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! **

**A2: Fine ! Do what you want with me, torture me, punish me but that means you will be writing the next chapter!**

**Annabeth: * smirks evilly* Stolls! Take her away!**

***Stolls carries knock-out gas* **

**A2: *glares at Annabeth* What are you doing?! I swear Stolls if I find out what you're up to I will..**

***Stolls throw knock-out gas at A2* **

**Annabeth: STOLLS! I said threaten her with the knock-out gas not knock her out. Now I have to write the chapter. URGH!**

**Travis: We swear we didn't mean it we just came from putting chemicals in the Demeter Cabin to make all the plants die. **

**Connor : Trust me, IT WAS AWESOME. Right, bro. **

**Travis: Yeah. Did you see the look on Katie's face. Priceless! **

**Annabeth: Guys either leave or do the disclaimer**

**Stolls: Fine! Astia2 doesn't own the characters from HoO or PJO**

**Piper's POV**

The next day at school, Ari came up to me (or rather nearly killed me) during free period while I was trying to finish my book report for English in the library.

"Pipes your section is A HIT!" she screamed while Ms Pink gave her the 'evil' eye.

" Geez, Ari! Calm down it's not like the entire stock of Issue 1 got sold out because of my advice column" I said hoping to calm her down before Ms. Pink kicked us both out of the library

" That's exactly what happened!" Ari said practically jumping onto me

" Okay.. so can I go back to finishing my book report" I said eying my school bag.

" Ummm.. ahh.. well.."

" What do you want now ? " I groaned, I wasn't in the mood to do another one of her "favors"

" Well,since your advice column was such a hit I've made a special edition advice column only issue which is supposed to be out tomorrow" she blurted out then started to run but I grabbed her by the collar of her designer shirt and whispered into her ear.

"Listen to me pip squeak, here's what's going to happen you are going to tell everyone that special edition is cancelled or you're going to find yourself with no advice columnist and a black eye. Understand"

She nodded and exited the library. For the next five minutes, I was the only one in the library with no-one but Ms. Pink for company. Until the new guy, Jason came up to me " Hey Pippa" he said nervously.

" It's Piper" I said coldly putting down my book.

"Oh.. sorry, I'm Jason. I'm new here and I don't have many friends so..."

" You were wondering if I could introduce you to anyone" I said quickly.

"Um... yeah" he said raking a hand through his blonde hair.

" Well, it depends what type of guy are you? Whether you want to be on top of the food chain are on the bottom? In short, what type of friends do you want?" I advised him wisely. Boy was I turning into an advice columnist.

"Well ...ah... maybe some friends who ah... are nice ... and .."

I rolled my eyes " Oh come on you can do better than that."

"Fine" he pouted " I don't want someone who's one of those big tough guy jocks or one of those nerds with those big glasses. Someone who's loyal and funny and..."

" I've got the perfect person for you" I interrupted " Or rather people"

"I didn't finish" he said bluntly

" Well, do you want my help or not, Grace"

" Yes but.."

"Good. Now as I was saying the perfect people for you would be probably Percy Jackson and one of my good friend Leo Valdez"

" Wait. Did you say Percy Jackson? Like the captain of the swim team, Percy Jackson," Jason looked totally freaked out when I mentioned his name.

" Yeah, what's so wrong with Percy. He's a nice guy and fits perfectly into your description." I said confused by why Jason was so scared of Percy.

" Well, I kind of dissed the swim team yesterday and made him angry. Like really angry."

" I'm sure he'll get over it, he's like one of the nicest guys I know"

" You don't have a crush on him, right. It's not that i want to know but..."

" No way! Percy's just a friend. Actually, scratch that he's the guy who has a huge crush on my best friend, Annabeth."

"Oh good"

" So, Grace try making an effort with Percy try to apologizing first and maybe I'll introduce you to my friend Valdez tomorrow when he gets out of the hospital" I said trying to end this conversation so I could go find Annabeth.

" I guess I'll try," he said sheepishly.

"Good" then I turned to pack my bag and go to lunch. As I was leaving the library Jason tapped me on the shoulder.

" Yes Grace"

" Thanks so much for the advice , Piper and I would really like to be friends." he said grinning

" Sure" I said smiling

" And Piper, I really like you" he said leaning in closer to me, I felt my heart beating out of my chest, everything was happening so quickly. My brain was going a million miles per second.

" What do you mean by that , Grace" I asked him completely dumbstruck.

"This" and he leaned in to kiss me and was so close to but then I heard Reyna's shrill voice.

" Jason why are you with that scum. Come on, sweetie you can do way better than that. " Reyna said batting her eyelashes at Jason.

I felt my cheeks getting redder by the second. Jason looked so confused. "I don't who the hell you are but what I do is none of your business." he said. I smiled weakly at him and he nodded in my direction.

" Don't you remember me I'm Reyna from Jupiter's" she said tying her raven black hair into a plait. Jason's expression started to turn from anger and disgust into happiness and joyful remembrance. "Oh my god, Rey you looked so different with your hair out and you're wearing makeup. God, I got to tell Bobby and Dakota this !" They just kept on talking about Juniper's or whatever it was. It was Jason I picked up my bag and went out of the door, I didn't cry like typical whose crush nearly kissed but then was interrupted by his old "friend", I was just confused. I went off to lunch, filled with thoughts on what just happened.

**A2: Annabeth what the Hades did you do! **

**Annabeth: I just accidentally made the Stolls knock you out with knock out gas while I wrote a chapter of this story **

**A2: Oh... **

**Annabeth: You usually blow up by now.**

**A2: This time I got a better idea than getting mad at you. STOLLS! **

**Stolls: Yes Astia2 **

**A2: Give her CS&S200 **

**Annabeth: WHAT?! Not that! **

**A2:*grins evilly* Give it to her boys !**

**Stolls: Gladly * pours bucket on Annabeth***

**Annabeth: YOU GOT CERBERUS' SLOBBER AND SNOT ALL OVER ME! PREPARE TO PAY! * puts dagger underneath A2's chin" **

**A2: Whoa sis... go to the Apollo Cabin and get a chill pill **

**Annabeth: NO! **

**A2: Okay folks, tune in next time. That's if I live. * runs like Hermes* **

**Annabeth: COME BACK HERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A2: Hey everyone A2 here! I'm am REALLY SORRY for not updating for so long. Plus for those of you who found my last chapter confusing here's a very quick explanation: Jason nearly kissed Piper but was interrupted by Reyna. Plus for those of you think Reyna is OCC, sorry but she is going to be sort of a ditzy girl FOR NOW. Anyways I hope you guys like her because here to do the disclaimer tonight is Thalia Grace. **

**Thalia: DON'T USE MY LAST NAME! **

**A2: Geez, Thals. Take a chill pill. *hands Thalia a tablet* **

**Thalia: * eats tablet* **

**A2: There, better.**

**Thalia: Way better. By the way how many more favors do I owe you? **

**A2: Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine **

**Thalia: Wow... I owe you a lot of favors **

**A2: Yeah you do. Sixty seven percent of them are from helping you cheat on those weekly trivia tests that Artemis gives out and Annabeth won't help you out on. **

**Thalia: SHUT UP! YOU JUST TOLD EVERYONE! LADY ARTEMIS IS GOING TO KILL ME! **

**Artemis: * zaps in* THALIA! **

**Thalia: Yes, my lady**

**Artemis: You are in big trouble young lady! **

**Thalia: Yes I know but-**

**A2: Umm... Lady Artemis since you're here can you do the disclaimer because my readers probably want to read my story like now. **

**Artemis: The mortals can wait. I need to deal with Little Miss Cheater here. **

**A2: * gives Artemis her extra special puppy dog eyes* Please Lady Artemis**

**Artemis*sighs* Oh Alright. Astia2 doesn't own PJO or HoO**

**A2: Thanks, Lady Artemis now would you mind torturing Thalia in a different place because my readers need to read.**

**Artemis: Gladly *zaps Thalia and herself out***

**A2: Okay folks. ENJOY**

**Annabeth's POV **

I swear Piper has the worst luck in the universe. I mean her mom left her when she was a baby, her grandpa died when she was three, all through elementary school her dad was so focused on his career he hired this evil monster called Jane to stand in for him then her dad was kidnapped last year and her mom comes back with a new step dad and a half sister. I haven't even gotten started on her love life and trust it is not pretty.

Anyways at lunch she pretty much blurted out everything that happened at the library.

" So what should I do?"

" I'm not the advice columnist here you are!"

" Yeah but I can't really give myself advice can I"

" Okay… there are two options here: one you forget about him completely and get o-"

" WHAT! Annabeth! I can't forget about him. I can't forget about his sky blue eyes and his blonde hair and the way he…"

"Piper, let's not get off track here. Now as I was saying before SOMEONE rudely interrupted me." I glared at her making her blush " The second option is you could make him jealous"

" How the Hades am I supposed to do that?"

" Well I was thinking…" as I was beginning to tell her my brilliant plan Leo came up and interrupted our conversation.

" HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!" he yelled. I glared at him he looked scared but he sat down anyway. "So have you heard the news?" he said in a pompous voice.

" What news, Valdez" said Piper

"Oh… nothing much" he smirked.

"VALDEZ!" Piper and I yelled in unison.

" Okay, okay. Thalia Grace and Ashley Sophia are coming back tomorrow "

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed. Thalia Grace was my best friend back in junior high but then she left because she got a scholarship at this all girls private school called Hunters or something like that and Ashley Sophia well I didn't really know her that well but from what I remember she was really ugly she had brown hair that looked like a birds nest and big geeky glasses but I think I remember talking to her and she seemed really nice. The rest of the school day flew by. I decided to ask Piper if I could come to her house to tell her my plan…

**A2: Okay peeps tell me what you think about it by hitting that down there called the 'review' button but of course no flames and no swearing. Plus if any of you are annoyed that I didn't put in advice emails then don't worry I swear on the River Styx I will put in some next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A2: Hi everyone here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Plus because I'm such a nice person I'll give you guys a double update and for the 50th reviewer I will give you a sneak peek of the chapter after these two. Also I would like to announce the first chapter of my first collab story(written by Themockingjay3 and me)Switched is up so my loyal and awesome readers be sure to check that out and of course REVIEW! The last thing before we get on to other things,CHB Karaoke is up for adoption, so PM me or review if you are interested. Anyways on to the disclaimer. Ladies and gentleman please welcome the scrawny "supreme commander" of the Argo II, Leo Valdez!**

**Leo: Hey, you left out flaming hot. *pretends to flex his "muscles"***

**A2: *mumbles* For a good reason**

**Leo: I heard that!**

**A2: Whatever Valdez just do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: Not until you redo my introduction and add in flaming hot**

**A2: No way! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: NEVER!**

**A2: Leo.**

**Leo: What!**

**A2: You have 3 seconds to either do the disclaimer or start running.**

**Leo: Whatacha gonna do?**

**A2: Oh nothing much, just maybe let loose your fan girls on you.**

**Leo: Pft.. Is that it.**

**A2: Yep**

**Leo: Let them on me.**

**A2: Okay you asked for it. Girls.**

**Fan girls: EEEEEKKK! TEAM LEO!**

**Leo: Uh... Ladies that's a bit close.**

**Fangirl 1: OMG! I got a bit of his shirt!**

**Fan girl 2: I got a strand of his hair and it has some motor oil on it! EEEEEKK!**

**Random Girl: I GOT HIS TOOL BELT!**

**A2: How did she get here?**

**Leo: HEEEELLLLPPPP!**

**A2: Sorry Valdez anyways Random Girl do mind doing the disclaimer. Since your here.**

**Random Girl: COURSE NOT! Astia2 doesn't own PJO, HoO and of course LEO VALDEZ! EEEEEEEE! TEAM LEO!**

**A2: O-Kay. Ummm... On to the story.**

**Leo: Help me!**

Annabeth's POV

So after school I went to Piper's house and told her the plan. Which was pretty simple: Make the idiot jealous. Or the alternative was to change Piper into a person that the idiot liked.

"ANNABETH CHASE" screamed Piper

"Oh gods here we go" I thought silently

"YOU ARE A-" but she never finished her sentence because Drew, the Barbie doll from Hades came in.

" Hey Dumpster Queen and 'friend'. "

"I have a name, Wannabe Barbie. It's Annabeth. Maybe try learning it sometime" I interjected.

"Whatever, Anniebeth." Drew said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear you little plan about scoring the electrifyingly hot Jason Grace, and honey let me tell you it's not going to work."

" And why not, Airhead!" said Piper loudly.

" Because he's mine." declared Drew with a smirk" And besides with that hair you'll never get a guy much less a hottie like him."

" Is that all?" Both Piper and I said simultaneously.

" Yes" Drew said walking towards the door." Before I forget, Mum said she wanted to see you tomorrow. ALONE." Piper flinched in case you haven't got the memo Piper and her mother weren't the best of friends. AT ALL.

" Okay, now can you get out!" Piper said

" Calm down, Pocahontas." Piper's eye twitched " Oh and honey, your shoes are so five seasons ago." Then Drew walked out of the door.

" Gods, I thought she would never go away." exclaimed Piper. Just then Piper's cell phone rang.

" Oh my gods! It's Ari. Annabeth I can't answer!"

"Why the hades not?!"

" Because whenever she calls me I always lose about 15 decibels of my hearing!" yelled Piper

" I think I just lost 15 decibels of my hearing" I mumbled.

" Annabeth! Answer the stinking phone! Piper said tossing me the phone.

" No way!"I said tossing it back

" Oh come on, she's your half sister."

" Yeah, and she' s also your boss. "

We ended up tossing it back ad forth until Piper finally decided to take the call.

" PIPER MCLEAN!" yelled Ari through the phone.

"See what I mean" Piper mouthed.

" CHECK YOUR EMAIL RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE!"

" Ummm... Okay"

" YEAH! YOU BETTER BECAUSE OUR DEADLINE FOR THE NEXT ISSUE IS MONDAY AND THE READERS WILL GO ON A RIOT IF THERE IS NO ADVICE COLUMN!" my half-sister screamed.

" Ari, it's Friday today I can get that done and plus I'm sure that no-one will go on a riot so stop being a stinking DRAMA QUEEN." Said Piper angrily then she hung up.

" Okay, so what do you want to do, finish off the essay for English, studying for the Biology test or help me do the advice column." Piper said

" Let's do the advice column." I said as Piper whipped out her laptop and started to log on to her email.

" Okay here's the first one, it's from someone called TooCool4School:

Dear Beauty Queen,

What is the answer to this problem:

100(2)-57(3)+4(28.5)

Please help me it's for math class and I am terrible at math.

From TooCool4School." read out Piper.

"Wow, just wow."

" Yeah and I have to answer this. Oh joy!" said Piper sarcastically.

" Here how about this Beauty Queen" I said leaning over to type something

up.

" Dear TooCool for school,

You are an idiot for sending this and I won't answer this question but I can advise you to go get a brain and use it as it's a simple equation.

From Beauty Queen." Piper read as I typed it." Umm... isn't that a bit harsh."

" Like to see you do better," I scoffed .

" Dear TooCool4School,

I cannot give you the answer as that is called cheating however I can advise for you to get a tutor if you are feeling that you are feeling like you are struggling in Maths.

From Beauty Queen," she typing and reading it out at the same time. " So what do you think?"

" It was um..." I said hesitantly, I didn't like getting proven wrong, " good I guess."

Piper smirked," I did what no man, woman or child has done, proven Annabeth Chase wrong."

I glared at her." Shut up, Beauty Queen."

" Whatever, Owl head. Anyways next one do you mind choosing the next one."

" Okay. This is from a guy called Wonderboy, hey didn't we already get one from this guy."

" I think so. But we'll answer it keep on reading."

" Okay here we go:

Dear Beauty Queen,

I re-met my best friend today, I think she might have a crush on me but I already like someone else. What should I do ?

From Wonder Boy. " I read out. Just then, Piper's cell rang.

" Wait a sec, I'll be right back. " Piper said leaving the room. But she didn't come back. So I wrote a note saying:

You took too long! So I went back home. Good luck with your mom. See you on Monday.

Annabeth

I quickly went out the back way, and walked home. Alone.

**A2: Okay folks next chap will be up real quick . Remember 50th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the chapter after the next. Peace from A2.**

**Leo: *sits in a wheelchair* This message has been approved by Leo.**

**A2: Scram, repair boy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A2: Since I'm running out of people to do my disclaimer. I have to do it myself today.**

**Nico: Hey! You said I was going to do the disclaimer.**

**A2: Oh yeah! Sorry, carry on.**

**Nico: But you forgot my intro.**

**A2: Are you asking to wind up like Leo?**

**Nico: *gulps* No**

**Nico: A2 doesn't own PJO or HoO. *mumbles* Thank the gods**

**A2: I heard that!**

**Nico: On with the story!**

Piper's POV

I picked up my phone and walked towards the living room.

" Hello, McLean" said a cocky voice that could only belong to one person.

" How did you get this number, Grace?!" I yelled in pure shock.

" Firstly, you just busted an eardrum McLean and second I got the numbe from Drew. Man, that girl is an airhead."

" Tell me about." I sighed " Anyways" I said returning to Little Mis Tough Mode" What do you want to tell me, Grace?"

" Umm.. I... er"

" Hello?"

" Er.."

" Are you there?"

" Ahh..."

" Just say it, already!"

" IwaswonderingifyouwantedtomeetmeattheHalfbloodhang out" Jason blurted out so quickly it sounded like the chipmunks but only 10 times faster.

"Come again?"

" I was wondering if you like to meet up at the the Halfblood Hangout." he said slowly.

" Oh umm... I..." I thought about the plan or should I say the pkan and the alternative , what Drew said, how much I actually liked this guy, how hot he was. Okay maybe not the last one but all those things buzz through my mind when suddenly, Drew busted into. " Hon, change out those pizza-stained would have a heart attack if she saw them."

" Mom is HERE!"

" Well, duh."

" Oh my gods, and you didn't tell me." My heart was racing. Not in excitement but in fear of my embarrassing teen-like mother. My mind was going on overload from the things I had to do like wear that horrible revealing dress she gave me last winter, do my hair and makeup, clean up my room. You're probably wondering why would I even bother doing all this? Well it's kind of because every time I mess up on something she always does something embarrassing to ruin my social life. Like the time, I wore sneakers with a dress when mom came to visit, a week later she "convinced" the principal to do a fashion show ad made ME model in it. I will never forget the amount of revealing dresses I had to wear and the other time where she...

" Earth to Piper!" Drew yelled into my ear.

" Geez, why so loud!" I screamed

" Whatever, just go and changed and hurry it up."

"Okay!" I quickly ran upstairs forgetting that I hadn't given an answer to Jason yet so **I ran downstairs to grab my cell when I heard...**

**A2: Hahaha it's a cliffhanger!**

**Nico: You're evil**

**A2: Cork it death breath. Anyways tune in next for another chap for DBQ and sorry for not updating for so long I hope a double update made up for it. Anyways remember the 50th reviewer gets a sneak peek of the next chapter and to check out Switched. Tune in next for another chapter if DBQ.**


End file.
